Fall to Pieces
by Akane Kamiya
Summary: Miaka Yuki e Taka Sukunami eram amigos desde a infância. Entretanto, a jovem guardava outro tipo de sentimento pelo rapaz. Mas perde as esperanças ao vêlo com a garota mais popular do colégio. [Para Shampoochan]


**Fall to Pieces**

**Disclaimer:** Fushigi Yuugi pertence a Yuu Watase, e não a mim.

**Disclaimer 2:** A música desta fic não é de minha autoria. Apenas a utilizei por ter me inspirado.

**Songfic para Shampoo-chan, com a música "Fall to Pieces", de Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

Miaka Yuki andava calmamente pelas ruas, embora seus olhos demonstrassem a tristeza que a consumia. Por que teve que ver aquilo? Por que justo ele estava com ela? Uma garoa fria começou a cair, mas ela não se importava. Não tinha motivos pra sofrer assim, sabia que isso aconteceria. Tinha se preparado para quando isso acontecesse, mas não teve como conter a surpresa e a decepção.

As lágrimas novamente nublaram-lhe a visão, mas não queria chorar mais. Passou rapidamente o braço por sobre os olhos sentindo a enorme angústia dentro de si. Parou de andar e ergueu o rosto, os olhos semi-abertos. Sentiu as finas gotas escorrerem pelo rosto, como se fossem suas lágrimas. Mas não tinham o gosto quente, salgado, não lhe machucavam.

_**I looked away**_

_**Then I looked back at you**_

_**You tried to say**_

_**Things that you can't undo**_

_(Eu olhei para longe)_

_(Então olhei de volta para você)_

_(Você tentou dizer)_

_(Coisas que não pode desfazer)_

_Flashback_

_Miaka correu animadamente para fora da sala assim que o sinal bateu. Queria muito encontrar Taka para entregar-lhe seu presente. Está certo que o aniversário já tinha passado, mas é óbvio que ela lhe daria um presente mesmo estando atrasado._

_Desceu as escadas como o vento e começou sua busca pelo pátio. Havia tantas pessoas que estava difícil encontrá-lo. Foi quando seus olhos bateram em algumas mechas loiras conhecidas. Sua melhor amiga, Yui Hongo._

"_Yui-chan!" Chamou, indo na direção dela. Yui parou e virou-se._

"_Oi, Miaka." Cumprimentou sorrindo._

"_Viu o Taka?" Perguntou assim que chegou até ela._

"_Bom, a última vez que eu o vi ele estava indo pro prédio Norte." Apontou._

"_Ah, valeu!" Sorriu e logo voltou a correr. "Falo com você mais tarde!" Exclamou para a amiga. Yui apenas acenou e logo retomou seu caminho._

_Miaka correu o mais rápido que podia para o prédio norte. Sabia que Taka adoraria o presente, o CD da banda preferida dele. Parou de correr quando chegou bem próximo da porta. Ia entrar, mas percebeu estranhos vultos por detrás do prédio. Caminhou muito curiosa e intrigada até lá. Podia ouvir estranhos sons, pareciam gemidos. Engoliu em seco, mas continuou seu caminho._

_Quando finamente chega aos fundos do prédio, depara-se com uma cena horrível. Taka estava com a camisa totalmente aberta e beijava ninguém menos do que Miiru Kamishiro, a garota mais popular do colégio. Esta encontrava-se com a blusa parcialmente aberta. Se beijavam de forma ardente, algo inexplicável. Taka separou seus rostos e fitou-a estranhamente_

"_Kamishiro, o que você..." Parou de falar ao sentir a presença de mais alguém. Virou o rosto e encontrou Miaka com a mão sobre os lábios. "Miaka...!" Assustou-se._

"_Kami..." Sussurrou. Olhou-o angustiada sentindo os olhos arderem. "Me... Me desculpem!" Começou a correr sem sequer olhar pra trás._

"_Miaka, espere!" O grito de Taka era a última coisa da qual lembrava antes de correr para fora do colégio e as lágrimas correrem abundantes por seu rosto._

_Fim do Flashback_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**I pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fall**_

_**Make it through it all**_

_(Se eu tivesse meu caminho)_

_(Eu nunca superaria você)_

_(Hoje é o dia)_

_(Eu rezo para que façamos isso de uma vez)_

_(Fazer isso de uma vez para cair)_

_(Fazer isso de uma vez por todas)_

Caiu de joelhos ainda com seu olhar perdido para o céu. Por que sentia-se tão sem forças? Abaixou a cabeça e levou as mão para o rosto. O que Taka iria pensar quando correu daquele jeito? Certamente ficaria preocupado, ou então desconfiado. Não queria perder a amizade dele, nunca. Mas não conseguia mais se acostumar com a idéia de serem apenas amigos, queria algo mais.

As pessoas passavam com seus guarda-chuvas como se ela não existisse. Miaka sentia mesmo que não era nada nesse momento, seu corpo aprecia ter desaparecido junto com suas esperanças e sonhos. Apoiou-se com os braços na calçada e fitou o nada.

As lembranças de quando eram crianças vieram à sua mente. Forçou um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se de quando Taka ganhou uma bicicleta. Fora engraçado quando ele tentara andar e caiu várias vezes. Emburrado, sempre tentava novamente. Ele sempre fora muito determinado e corajoso.

Lembrou-se de quando um garoto colou chiclete em seu cabelo. Seu cabelo era lindo e comprido. Não teve como tirar o chiclete e teve que cortá-lo bem curto. Ficara muito triste e chorou sem parar. Então Taka forçou o menino a pedir desculpas à ela. É claro que o garoto obedeceu pois não queria apanhar. Depois que o menino fora embora, Taka abraçou-a e reconfortou-a. Talvez fora o primeiro momento em que passou a amá-lo.

Os anos pareciam ter passado tão depressa. Queria voltar a ser apenas uma criança e viver tudo novamente. Acreditar que sempre ficariam juntos e que o mundo não importava. Tempos muito felizes. E agora estava ali, largada numa calçada qualquer chorando. Por que guardara as esperanças por tantos anos?

Tudo o que sentia agora era uma enorme vontade de sumir do mundo, morrer se possível.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to site and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk abou it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

**'_Cause I'm in love with you_**

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_

_(Eu só quero sentar e olhar para você)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Eu não quero uma conversa)_

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e ergueu o rosto molhado pela chuva e pelas lágrimas.

"Miaka, você está bem?" Perguntou Ren Shigyo, preocupado. Ele era uns dos garotos mais populares e merecia esse título pois era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Miaka podia afirmar isso pois ele a ajudara várias vezes. Ele ajudou Miaka a se levantar e a trouxe para mais perto para que ela ficasse debaixo do guarda-chuva também.

"Não..." Sussurrou. Shigyo a abraçou e ambos começaram a caminhar. Miaka abraçava a si própria na tentativa de se confortar. Shigyo a olhava muito preocupado, se ela estava assim só podia ser um motivo: Taka Sukunami.

Como odiava aquele cara. Sabia que nunca teria o amor de Miaka, e isso lhe doía. Não escolheu amá-la, não sabia se odiava ou não esse sentimento. E Taka era a fonte de seus problemas. Miaka o amava demais e isso a fazia sofrer às vezes. Já a encontrara chorando muitas vezes, mas nunca dessa forma como agora.

"Não gosto de vê-la triste." Recostou sua cabeça na dela. Miaka alargou os olhos e fitou o nada surpresa. O tom doce de sua voz a fazia estremecer, sabia dos sentimentos dele e não queria lhe dar esperanças que podiam ser inúteis. "Foi o Taka, não é?"

"Não... Não foi bem ele..." Virou o rosto. Ele não tinha culpa se ela o amava. Shigyo abaixou o rosto sentindo-se um pouco derrotado. Será que nunca teria uma chance?

"Pode me contar o que aconteceu?" Perguntou em tom baixo e triste. Miaka fechou os olhos e recostou sua cabeça no peito dele.

* * *

Taka corria apressadamente enquanto a garoa lhe molhava o corpo. Estava muito angustiado e sentia medo, muito medo. Por que Miaka teve que ver aquilo? Aquela maldita Kamishiro... Como odiava aquela garota. Nunca deveria ter confiado nas intenções dela.

_Flashback_

_Taka andava calmamente pelo pátio lotado enquanto assobiava sua música preferida. Passou a mão pelo cabelos, jogando-os pra trás novamente. Foi quando percebeu ela indo em sua direção. Estava tão eufórica e sorridente que nem dava para acreditar._

"_Oi, Taka!" Exclamou parando na sua frente. Taka olhou-a com certa irritação, ela tinha que atrapalhar seu caminho._

"_Oi, Kamishiro." O tom seco passou despercebido._

"_Desculpe perturbar, mas preciso de um favor seu." Olhou-o apreensiva._

"_O que quer?" Sem responder a pergunta, Kamishiro puxou seu braço e o arrastou até o prédio Norte. "Mas o que é que você quer?" A raiva já estava mais do que evidente. Quando chegaram aos fundos, Kamishiro soltou seu braço e Taka recuou um passo, tanto pela raiva quanto pela apreensão. O que diabos ela queria?_

"_O que eu quero, Taka Sukunami..." Sem ele perceber, Kamishiro desabotoou a própria blusa. Virou-se e num movimento rápido prensou Taka contra a parede, abrindo-lhe a blusa rapidamente. " ... é você."_

"_O que...?" Antes que ele continuasse a falar, Kamishiro o calou com um ardente beijo enquanto passava suas mãos pelo peito nu._

_A surpresa foi tanto que Taka permanecia imóvel. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em Miaka. Lembrando-se da jovem, tentou afastar Kamishiro empurrando-a. Passos eram ouvidos, mas ele parecia não escutar. Finalmente conseguiu se separar dela, sem perceber que havia outra pessoa ali._

"_Kamishiro, o que você...?" Foi então que percebeu. Virou o rosto e encontrou o olhar angustiado de Miaka, que tinha a mão sobre os lábios. "Miaka...!" Assustou-se._

"_Kami..." Ela sussurrou. "Me... Me desculpem!" Saiu correndo sem olhar pra trás._

"_Miaka, espere!" Gritou, mas a jovem continuou com seu caminho. Empurrou a garota loira com força e abotou sua camisa. Pegou a pasta caída no chão e logo já estava atrás da amiga._

Fim do Flashback 

_**You're the only one**_

_**I'd be with 'til the end**_

_**When I come undone**_

_**You bring me back again**_

_**Back under the stars**_

_**Back into your arms**_

_(Você é o único)_

_(Que eu fico até o fim)_

_(Quando eu volto a me desfazer)_

_(Você me traz de volta novamente)_

_(De volta sob as estrelas)_

_(De volta para seus braços)_

Precisava encontrar Miaka o mais rápido possível, precisava esclarecer tudo. Mas... por que sentia essa necessidade tão grande? Afinal, ela não era sua namorada, apesar de ser sua melhor amiga. Mas simplesmente precisava...

Quando a viu, sentiu-se um completo lixo. Mas por quê? Ele não tinha culpa, então por que esse sentimento? Parou um pouco e apoiou-se sobre os joelhos, arfando. Estava cansado, como ela conseguiu correr tanto? Tantas perguntas em sua mente... Mas não podia desistir, não agora. Sentia que ela estava por perto e iria alcançá-la.

Voltou a caminhar, mas dessa vez mais lentamente. O ar parecia faltar em seus pulmões, seu coração batia descompassado. Algo muito ruim parecia estar acontecendo, seu instinto lhe dizia. Duas figuras destacaram-se aos seus olhos. Um de cabelos loiros, outra de cabelos negros. Aquele penteado...

Era Miaka, sem dúvida. Mas a cena que viu não foi a das melhores. Ren Shigyo e Miaka estavam se beijando, embora estivesse claro que ela estava resistindo. Cerrou os punhos com tanta força que parecia que seus ossos quebrariam a qualquer instante. O ódio brilhava em seus olhos como uma chama ardente e descontrolada. Seu sangue fervia e ele era capaz de sentir a enorme pressão que ele fazia contra suas artérias.

- Miaka! – gritou, sentindo uma enorme força crescer dentro de si e levá-lo até onde estavam os dois.

* * *

Shigyo, por um momento, perdeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos. Da forma como estavam pareciam... namorados. Miaka continuava de olhos fechados enquanto sentia o calor do corpo do rapaz aquecer-lhe. Por que fazia isso nem ela mesma sabia. Mas era tão bom estar assim...

O perfume que a jovem exalava parecia deixá-lo cada vez mais distante. Será que estava sonhando? Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Não se conteve e a abraçou, demonstrando claramente seus sentimentos tamanha a intensidade com a qual a abraçava.

" É que eu vi..." Começou Miaka com a voz fraca. Shigyo pareceu despertar de seu mágico sonho e passou a prestar atenção à sua voz. "Eu vi... Taka... e Kamishiro... juntos..." Agarrou a camisa do rapaz com força, fechando os olhos mais uma vez.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to site and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk abou it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

**'_Cause I'm in love with you_**

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_

_(Eu só quero sentar e esperar por você)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Eu não quero uma conversa)_

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

"Juntos?" Shigyo pareceu surpreso. Sua irmã e Taka? Sabia que ela tinha uma grande atração e desejo por ele, mas será que ela realmente investira dessa vez? "O que eles... estavam fazendo?" Embora receasse, tinha que saber.

"Eles... estavam se beijando..." Afundou mais o rosto em seu peito e fechou os olhos. "Estavam com... as camisas abertas..." A voz quase não saiu.

"O quê?" Não conseguia acreditar na loucura da irmã. Como ela teve a coragem de fazer isso? Parecia que tudo tinha sido muito bem planejado. Abraçou-a mais fortemente. "Por que aquela idiota fez isso?" sussurrou para si mesmo.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles. Miaka não se moveu enquanto ele a abraçava com forte, como se temesse sua partida. Isso a fez retornar um pouco para a realidade. Não podia deixar que ele se enganasse quanto a ela.

"Shigyo..." Ela afastou-se um pouco. "Eu... não quero tomar seu tempo, então, vou indo." Desvencilhou-se de seus braços e virou-se lentamente.

"Espere, Miaka, por favor." Shigyo segurou-a gentilmente pelo pulso. Miaka surpreendeu-se, por alguma razão sabia o que ele poderia estar querendo.

"Não, eu... realmente preciso ir." Puxou seu braço, mas ele não a soltou. "Shigyo..."

"Miaka..." Interrompeu-a, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios rosados da jovem. Ela olhou-o um tanto surpresa. Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar em algo, Miaka sentiu ser puxada rapidamente e seu corpo juntar-se à outro. Lábios ávidos colaram-se aos seus com força, expondo o quanto a desejava.

Tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era bem mais forte do que ela. Aquilo seria seu primeiro beijo? Com certeza não se esqueceria. Bateu contra seu peito, mas ele pareceu não sentir. Sentiu suas forças esvanecerem-se e desistiu de lutar enquanto ele aprofundava mais o beijo.

Taka... Onde ele estaria? Será que ainda estava com ela, fazendo... aquilo que tinham intuito? Uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Como queria ter Taka ao seu lado...

"Miaka!" A jovem abriu os olhos mais do que imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto ansiava. Shigyo se separou dela e virou-se para trás, mas não deveria tê-lo feito. Um forte soco acertou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Ta... Taka...!" Miaka não conteve a surpresa e caiu sentada na calçada.

_**Want to know who you are**_

_**Want to know where to start**_

_**I want to know what this means**_

_**Want to know how you feel**_

_**Want to know what is real**_

_**I want to know everything, everything**_

_(Quero saber quem você é)_

_(Quero saber onde começar)_

_(Eu quero saber o que isso significa)_

_(Quero saber como você se sente)_

_(Quero saber o que é real)_

_(Eu quero saber tudo, tudo)_

"O que você estava fazendo com a Miaka!" Gritou o rapaz moreno mais uma vez para Shigyo, que se sentava com dificuldade e limpava o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

A rua estava estranhamente deserta. Ainda há pouco havia inúmeras pessoas, e todas sumiram num piscar de olhos. Mas podiam perceber olhares atentos virem de dentro dos estabelecimentos ao seu redor.

"Eu..." Shigyo tentou falar, mas Taka puxou-o pelo colarinho.

"Como você tem coragem...!"

"Quem é você pra falar de mim!" Gritou o loiro empurrando Taka fortemente. O rapaz olhou-o surpreso, talvez ele soubesse so ocorrido. "Você estava se agarrando com a minha irmã, seu depravado! A Miaka me contou!"

"Ela me agarrou, seu idiota! Vocês só podem ser irmãos mesmo! Imorais e hipócritas!"

"Pelo menos eu não faço ninguém sofrer!" Shigyo explodiu de ódio e se preparou para brigar. Taka fez o mesmo.

"Quem eu fiz sofrer!"

"A Miaka, seu maldito!" Taka sentiu com se levasse uma apunhalada nas costas. É verdade que fizera Miaka sofrer tanto assim? Virou-se para trás para observá-la, o rosto agora estava angustiado.

"Miaka..." Sussurrou. A jovem olhava-os aflita, ainda caída na calçada.

"Taka..." Murmurou de volta, sentindo as emoções anteriores novamente aflorarem. Arregalou os olhos surpresa quando Shigyo aproximou-se rapidamente de Taka. "Cuidado!" Tentou avisá-lo, mas Shigyo já havia lhe dado o soco que tanto queria.

Taka caiu no chão também, limpando o canto da boca. O rosto estava mais inchado do que o de Shigyo. À essa hora, um aglomerado de pessoas estava vendo a cena. "Seu..." Ele cerrou os punhos novamente e olhou-o com mais raiva ainda.

"Você está bem, Taka?" Miaka aproximou-se rapidamente de Taka, ajudando-o a sentar-se. O rapaz voltou sua atenção à ela e sorriu ternamente.

"Sim, estou." Miaka também sorriu.

" ..." Shigyo não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar aquela demonstração tão grande de afeto entre os dois. Engoliu em seco, não poderia mais segurar as palavras que tanto ansiavam ser expressadas. "Miaka... Não dá pra sentir raiva de quem amamos, não é mesmo?" Ambos olharam para Shigyo surpresos.

"Como... assim?" Taka sussurrou. A garota sentiu-se mais angustiada ainda, ele ia contar?

"Eu amo a Miaka, por isso não consigo sentir raiva dela... por me fazer sofrer assim." Sorriu tristemente e fez uma ligeira pausa para umedecer os lábios secos com a língua. "Eu sei, é egoísmo de minha parte, mas ainda assim só consigo sorrir quando a vejo apesar de meu sofrimento. E é por isso que ela não consegue sentir raiva de você, é porque o ama." A voz saiu baixa, mas pôde ser escutada.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to site and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk abou it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_

_(Eu só quero sentar e esperar por você)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Eu não quero uma conversa)_

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

"O... o quê!" O moreno se exaltou, não contendo a surpresa. Miaka sentiu seu coração pular até a garganta, as lágrimas querendo cair novamente. Ele não podia ter contado, não queria perder aquele amigo. "Isso é... verdade?" Virou-se lentamente para Miaka, que mantinha o olhar fixo e angustiado em Shigyo.

Foi quando percebeu uma figura surgir por detrás do rapaz. Uma jovem loira aparentando estar muito brava. "Então você está aqui, Taka Sukunami! Como você pôde me deixar daquele jei..." O som de um tapa ecoou pelo lugar, silenciando a jovem. Kamishiro apoiou-se num poste enquanto mantinha a outra mão sobre a bochecha em chamas. Olhou para o irmão. "Você enlouqueceu, Shigyo!"

"Calada!" Esbravejou, surpreendendo-a mais. "Você é a única louca aqui!" Olhou para Miaka pelo canto dos olhos, como se pedisse por perdão. Ela compreendeu a mensagem e apenas balançou a cabeça. Com isso, Shigyo pegou seu guarda-chuva caído do chão e começou a puxar Kamishiro.

"Me solta!"

"Fique quieta! Nós vamos pra casa!" Ele esbravejou novamente, arrastando-a. Os dois jovens sentados na calçada continuaram a olhá-los até que eles sumissem de sua visão.

O silêncio que se instalara entre os dois estava deixando-os mais tensos e apreensivos. Nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer algo ou sequer olhar para o outro, principalmente Miaka. Ele não podia ter contado, não podia.

As palavras de Shigyo ainda ressoavam na mente de Taka. _"E é por isso que ela não consegue sentir raiva de você, é porque o ama."_ Era verdade mesmo, Miaka o amava? Sim, era. Como não pôde perceber isso antes? Todo aquele carinho e atenção, não eram apenas pela amizade, eram pelo amor que ela sentia.

Seus sentimentos e pensamentos estavam completamente confusos. Todo esse tempo, ela o amava? Então todo aquele carinho e atenção que ela lhe dava era amor? Sentiu seu coração acelerar-se.

"Miaka..." Virou-se para a jovem. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, a franja cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Taka segurou seus ombros gentilmente e a fez virar-se para ele.

"Ele não podia ter contado..."

"Como?"

"Ele não podia contar o que eu sentia por você... Não podia..." Ela abaixou mais a cabeça e dessa vez não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. "Eu não quero perder você, Taka..."

Taka apenas sorriu e a abraçou fortemente. A jovem nada fez, porém. Seu corpo estava largado, ela nem se mexia. "Miaka, não chore por favor." Acariciou seu cabelo levemente. "Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber disso." Miaka abriu os olhos estarrecida.

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to site and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk abou it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

**'_Cause I'm inlove with you_**

_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços)_

_(Eu só quero sentar e esperar por você)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Eu não quero uma conversa)_

_(Eu só quero chorar na sua frente)_

_(Eu não quero falar sobre isso)_

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

Taka afastou um pouco seu corpo e segurou seu queixo, levantando o rosto molhado. A expressão surpresa estampada no rosto de Miaka, mas ao mesmo tempo sofrida. Taka sorriu novamente, deixando-a confusa. Começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, fechando os olhos aos poucos.

Os lábios do rapaz delicadamente cobriram os da garota, num beijo suave. Ela continuava parada, não acreditando que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. Juntando forças, ergueu os braços e os passou pelo pescoço dele, correspondendo ao beijo.

Sentiu-se morrer de felicidade naquele instante. Há quanto ansiara provar daqueles lábios tão doces... O mesmo sentia Taka. No fundo, ele sempre sentira o mesmo que Miaka, mas não conseguia admitir para si mesmo por achar que ela não correspondia. E acabou por "enterrar" aquilo no fundo de seu coração.

Mas agora sabia que não precisava mais esconder nada. Não iria mais sofrer, e nem faria Miaka sofrer mais. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso, abraçaram-se fortemente. Mas, aos poucos, eles foram sentindo a falta de ar e se separaram lentamente. Fitaram-se durante algum tempo e logo Taka aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Miaka.

"Eu amo você." Murmurou docemente, fazendo a jovem se arrepiar. Miaka Fechou os olhos e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que já dera em sua vida.

"Tipo..." Uma voz feminina familiar lhes chamou a atenção. "Vocês não têm vergonha em fazer isso no meio rua?" Ela olhou-os com reprovação.

"Yui!" Ambos berraram, mais do que assustados. "O que você...!" Yui revirou os olhos e descruzou os braços, pondo as mãos na cintura.

"Andem, parem com essa imoralidade no meio da rua e vamos pra casa." Virou-se e começou a caminhar. "Não demorem!"

"Bem, devemos ouvir a Yui-chan!" Miaka sorriu para Taka, este retribuiu prontamente.

"É, não é muito seguro quando ela se irrita..." Ambos levantaram-se e Miaka enlaçou sua mão na de Taka. O rapaz olhou-a surpreso, mas o sorriso maravilhoso dela o fez esquecer de tudo. Miaka andou apressadamente, para alcançar Yui, e arrastou Taka junto, que a seguiu rindo.

A chuva logo parou e as nuvens se dissiparam, revelando o sol que sempre volta a brilhar.

_**I'm inlove with you**_

**'_Cause I'm in love with you_**

_**I'm inlove with you**_

_**I'm in love with you.**_

_(Eu estou apaixonada por você)_

_(Porque eu estou apaixonada por você)_

_(Eu estou apaixonada por você)_

_(Eu estou apaixonada por você.)_

**

* * *

****Oi, pessoal!**

**Primeiramente, este songfic é para a grande Shampoo-chan, que fez aniversário dia 30/09! Meus parabéns para você, Shampoo! Boa sorte em tudo e continue com seu trabalho maravilhoso de ficwriter!**

**Enfim, espero que aqueles que leram tenham gostado. Essa aqui é uma versão revisada, e ficou bem melhor agora. Quem já leu e de repente leu de novo, com certeza vai perceber. (embora eu acredite que ninguém vai ler isso de novo XD) Bye, bye!**


End file.
